


U is for Unicorn

by darkbeauty216



Series: SUPERNATURAL [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 word drabble, Gen, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbeauty216/pseuds/darkbeauty216





	U is for Unicorn

"Dean," Sam yelled. "We are NOT killing a unicorn!"

"Dude, you really want a kinky twisted horn through the gut? Lemmi take the shot."

"Gonna have to go through me," Sam steadfastly insisted.  
"Freaky fuck, Sammy. Get your scrawny ass outta the way!"

"No!" His brother repeated, arms wide shielding the animal.

"Gross," Dean grimaced in disgust when a long pink tongue licked its way up his sibling's cheek before the unicorn turned with a whinny and toss of the head to gallop off.

 

"It does fart rainbows," Dean declared awed, the stream of sparkling colours gleaming in the dark.


End file.
